Talk:Adze
Enspell Effects Has En-Enfeebles on his melee attacks based on his HP. En-Slow2(needed erase) under 80%, En-Paralyze under 50% and people were getting En-Doom, Amnesia and Plague under 40%. We fought him with PLD/NIN, 2 SAM/THF, 2 BLM, BRD, WHM, BLU, RDM all 76-80. Paladin died under 50% when his attack rate went up and he starting paralyzing on melee attacks. Slow, Paralyze and Elegy were landing fine but Gravity, Bind and Sleep were resisting 100%. Weapon skills were doing normal damage, and Stone V Magic Bursted Darkness for 1,900+. Magic Bursts from 2 Black Mages knocked his HP down about 20%, so next time we try him we decided that the best strategy would be to take him down to just over 50%, then have 4+ Black Mages ready to magic burst a skillchain to push him all the way from 50% to dead. At this point that is what I suggest to anyone trying for this NM. Rhoa--[[User:Rhoa|Rhoa]] 03:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ^This is inaccurate.....our puller got doomed at the start of the fight. True sight and sound Seems to be true sight and/or sound. I ran up to him with Sneak and Invis up and he aggroed and killed me. --[[User:Kyrial|Kyrie]] 09:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Duoed with NIN/DNC 85 and BRD/WHM 76. NIN in full EVA gear + eva / solo merits, full ninjutsu skill gear, close to capped Haste gear and Yonin. Ate Squid sushi for acc and had cruor buffs + Hero atma. BRD in standard BRD gear and did Mambo X2 and Cure 3 / Erase when necesary. Only dangerous part was petrify proc on 2-3 attacks but BRD just had me at full HP till it wore off. / Heybrushan @ Shiva *We won with 12-14(can't remember off hand how many we had some being 80's). Honestly you don't need to skillchain + burst like above poster was thinking. We won by having a PLD tanks, 80 RDM debuffing(not sure what buffs she stuck) and pretty much waiting until the 40% point like as above poster mentioned and having 2 MNK hundred fists + my 80 SAM 2hr'ing. It pretty much went down fast at that point since 1 MNK was full Usu, the other very well geared, and my SAM still using Hagun + other misc good end game gears. Not to hard of a NM if you keep up on heals. Also we used 2 PUP nuking throughout the fight for hateless dmg as to not pull him off the PLD. Worked insanely well if you ask me. Also Impulse Belt Dropped so might be first on our server, went to me since I was the only one there with a job to use it being COR :D Draiganadi-Diabolos * Very tough NM - Just fought this with 11 and lost horribly. Couldn't hit it 95% of the time even with sushi and killed ton of people within seconds. Has near equivalent to hundred fists on attack speed and immune to stun. Got it down maybe 5% and died within 1 min full wipe. Pld/war is completely useless due to endoom effect (we tried to cursna the pld about 7-8 times and all failed). Need a kitable method to kill this to avoid the regular attacks or a solid zerg method that ends fight very quickly. Don't try this with less than 12 if you know what you doing. On the above mentions, both are incorrect. The enfeebles this NM possess can proc at any time. Pld was hit with endoom at 98% life mark and 2 others were hit with enpetrify. The proc rate seems to be 25% from observation but is random. * Fight won with BST85/WHM, BST85/NIN, THF85/NIN. Both BST had [[Atma of Vicissitude]] and the Thief had a Regain TP Atma (only engaging for WS). One Pet has been doomed. When both pets were down and Call Beast Recast Time not up, we just played "ping-pong" with [[Adze]]: using [[Charm]] to share the hate between both BST until Call Beast was up. --[[User:Xenodeus|Xenodeus]] * Easy NM - Won with PLD/NIN DRK/NIN RNG/SAM WHM/SMN RDM/SCH BRD/WHM BLM/RDM. Everyone was 80. Only thing that we needed to look after was En-doom on the PLD that only got on him 3 times. Was a 10min fight, didnt get any !! and didnt get any drops. --[[User:Misart|Misart]] 20:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * Easy NM except for Doom - Lost at 10% with PLD/NIN RDM/WHM SCH/WHM BLM/RDM BLM/RDM (dualbox BRD/WHM) due to doom on the tank. All were at 80. *The fight was not overly difficult, the only hard part being the en-effect. Plague is bad as it erases your MP within seconds, slow is a ~50% slow effect. Doom was the only reason we lost, as the tank did not get cursna. The attack rate is very, very random. Sometimes I noticed 7 attacks within a span of 2 seconds and others only three attacks in 10 seconds. Looking back at the log, I can suggest that it has 100% triple attack rate, and at different times it was attacking at near Hundred Fist speed. I don't think that attack speed was based upon HP%, this was constant throughtout the fight. Make sure to bring lots of holy water and multiple /whm to erase status effects. Overall the fight is not too difficult. *Successful duo with MNK/NIN + RDM/WHM. Sabotuer Paralyze II at start, but then realized the error of such a thing once it transferred enfeebles to the Monk. Monk used Counterstance throughout fight and Perfect Counter during Ichi recasts. RDM kept Monk hasted and healed. Couple of close calls but mainly due to lack of preparation at the beginning of fight. No deaths, save for the Doom at the end. xD [[User:Jacinda|Jacinda]] *Successful solo NIN/DNC 90. After failed attempts at 80 and 85, I realised that capping eva is essential, which I was able to do with eva skill of 359+17, eva +101 from gear, plus another 40 eva from Atma of the Siren Shadow. Can't remember how much agi from gear/cruor buffs, but was 100+. That could be overkill, but when an enemy can doom you with one hit, I don't think it's worth taking chances. Keeping up yurin/myoshin and the new subtle blow boost meant it only used three TP moves in the whole fight. By far the most dangerous is when it gets haste from Cimicine Discharge, during which I did get hit twice, luckily no Doom proc. Used RR for second atma for dmg (no third), however in full eva gear I wasn't quite capping accuracy, and I'd be tempted to use sushi instead of curry bun the next time I try. Fight took 10-15mins. [[User:Calif|Calif]] 23:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Successful solo THF/NIN 90 using Razed Ruins and a pair of MAB atmas. The fight would've been much easier if i had set my 2 other Atmas back to a pair of good soloing atmas (was only on MAB atmas for Amber farming earlier). Fight took about 8 minutes, used mostly TP gear with a pair of evasion daggers and a few medicines used. Surprisingly when getting hit, there were several instances where there was no proc on any of the nasty added effects it has, though I consider myself lucky it was nothing worse than Curse and Paralyze. [[User:Syllna|Syllna]] 21:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Successful solo as BST/NIN @ 95. Used HP atmas with Def, one axe -5% PDT and another with -2% PDT, +1 Emp gear except the gloves which were Ogre Gloves. Fight took about 13 minutes. I used 3 Dippers, 6 Dawn Mulsums, and 9 pet food Zetas. Interesting fact during this fight--Dipper seems to be immune to Doom? Dipper got Doomed but never died. Almost like his countdown was indefinite. Uploading a Youtube vid asap. -Keket of Phoenix- November 1st, 2011 *Considered successful solo as 99DNC/NIN, 1x EVA Thokcha (22 EVA) +1 AF3 Legs (10 EVA) Capped skills. Needed the KI, said what the hell and dove in as i usually do on my taru. Fight went very smooth, Eva and Shadows blocked many hits. A few landed and mostly silenced me, a quick healing Waltz fixed that. Went well until the final 5%, got a hit off and Doom proced, went for the finish when i got doomed, an Eviseration followed by an Extenerator and Fragmention for the win, had time to use Flux and fall to the ground beside someone who was getting crour buffs, lol. -Vosslerr of Shiva- *Easy battle with 99SMN/RDM and 99THF/NIN. Avatar tanked throughout the fight with THF to proc TH and take aggro if the avatar died from doom. --[[User:Geekgirl101|Geekgirl101]] ([[User talk:Geekgirl101|talk]]) 20:32, October 23, 2014 (UTC) 10-15 min? It respawned after 7 mins, so not 10-15. Video